


Be Mine, My Rival

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Elementary School, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Puppy Love, Rivalry, Valentine's Day, Weird Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and of course, all the girls are gushing over that stupid, pretty, perfect, Tashi Nagaoka. But it's not like Kurou likes him, or anything, he just hates how flashy he is with his perfectness.So, wouldn't it make sense to give that perfect boy a piece of his mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbySomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/gifts).



> Kurou Akusawa - Aku  
> Tashi Nagaoka - Jack  
> Fergus - Scotsman

Tashi Nagaoka was the most popular kid in school, and how could he not be?

He was really beautiful, which was way, _way_ , beyond just simply being handsome or cute, it was like a whole new tier of looking good and he didn't even have to use adult makeup or special soaps. He was just born with a stupid, _beautiful_ , face! He was really kind too, always helping other kids out and trying to give friendly advice. He was never too loud or too quiet, and it seemed like he always knew how to liven up the mood, without making it too lively.

Of course, he never _acted_ like he was though. He would always just brush it off with some modest compliment and would deny that he was better than anyone else.

And Kurou Akusawa _hated_ it.

How _dare_ he? How _dare_ he try to play it off like he wasn't aware of how great he was? How _dare_ he act so modest when he had the entire school eating from his _perfect_ little hands!

And now, on the day of Valentine's Day, he was putting on the act again. Kurou watched him from the other side of the classroom, watching him blush whenever someone handed him a specially made card, smiling happily when someone talked to him...

It made him feel _sick_.

Every year it was like this, ever since Kindergarten. And every year, Kurou would refuse to hand out a valentine to Tashi, not caring how many times Mrs. Keene would scold him or how many times he would have to fight Fergus. He would never give in and hand anything remotely pleasant to the likes of _him_! No, he's already got that from his many fans, hasn't he? He would never bend his will or tarnish his pride by joining the mob of swooning girls.

Kurou scowled and leaned back in his desk, growing angrier and angrier with each passing moment.

He eyed Tashi's valentines box and noticed that it was much bigger than most of the other kids'. Of course. _Of course_ he would have more than anyone else, just because he was so _flawless_. Because everyone _liked_ him and because he was the best boy in the entire friggin' school!

" _Kurou_ ," Mrs. Keene began, gently putting a hand on his desk. "I know you and Tashi have had some... _ah_ , _differences_ , but wouldn't you feel better if you at least gave him  _one_  valentine this year?"

Kurou swiftly turned his head to face his teacher's, his scowl deepening at hearing her words.

" _No._ " He growled, an angry blush appearing on his cheeks and his eyes looking down to the floor.

Mrs. Keene sighed. "Kurou, at least give him a little note. It doesn't even have to be long, it could be as simple as _"Have A Nice Day",_ but you need to participate with the class this year. You cannot give everyone else a valentine and then leave one student out. I'll have to call your parents if you do not have one by the time school is out."

She put a piece of paper on his desk and walked towards the crowd to tend to the other children. Kurou let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. Maybe it could be doable if it were anyone _but_ Tashi. But no, she wanted it to be _exclusively_ him. And while he could deal with a lecture from her and a beating from Fergus, he was much more scared of how his parents would act if they found out about this...

But then he remembered, it didn't have to be something like "Happy Valentine's Day", _now did it_?

Feeling spiteful, Akusawa went to the small tubs and brought out a pair of decorative scissors so that the paper would look jagged when he cut it. He then got out an ugly, green, scented marker, the one that smelled really bad, and then brought them both back to his seat. He haphazardly cut the piece of paper into a heart and then started furiously writing into it.

When he was done, he smiled maliciously at his creation.

At the end of class, he had made a decoy card to show Mrs. Keene, so that he could slip away and meet Tashi after school to give him the _real_ card. It took some time wandering around the school property, but soon he found Tashi quietly sitting on a bench waiting for his parents. 

Kurou marched over to Tashi and shoved the paper card into his hands.

"Here's your valentine." Kurou said angrily. "Don't expect another one!"

"I, uh... Thank you, Kurou." Tashi said awkwardly.

Kurou scoffed and crossed his arms, eagerly waiting for him to read it. Tashi slowly opened the jagged, heart-shaped card, expecting a simple "You Suck" or a generic "Happy Valentine's Day" and was even more surprised to see what was written on it.

In bold letters written with stinky, green, marker, the card said: **"I Challenge You!"**

Tashi blinked, a bit confused and surprised at what he had just read. He looked back up at Kurou, who was scowling and had quite a bit of red on his cheeks. 

" _That's right, Tashi Nagaoka!_ " Kurou exclaimed. "We're enemies, and I won't rest until I win and you lose! I'll become better at every single thing in the world, and then you'll _have_ to say I'm better than _you_!"

"I-" Tashi began, but was quickly interrupted by Kurou.

"Too scared?" Kurou taunted, leaning closer to Tashi. " _Good_! You should be! I know I'll beat you! Meet me tomorrow at recess for a game of kickball and watch as I kick your _butt_!" 

Kurou then stormed off, feeling pleased at himself for being able to prove himself this time.

Fergus came running towards Tashi, an angry look on his face. 

"Did he hurt ye, Jack?" Fergus asked with a concerned expression, looking him up and down for any bruises. "I swear I'll kill 'im if he did!" 

"N-No," Jack stammered, a slight blush creeping up on his face. "I'm ok."

He looked down at the valentine, with its jagged edges and smelly marker. It was really different. It was actually... kinda _cool_. Tashi did want to get along with everyone, but... the idea of beating Kurou... Snobby, cool, smart, _Kurou_ , at his own game... it seemed too tempting to pass up.

He folded the shoddy valentine up, and stuck it carefully in his pocket.

"I am more than fine." Tashi said confidently, a big smile on his face. "And I'd like you to watch me beat Kurou at kickball tomorrow..."


End file.
